


Nuestro bando

by Moores



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, R18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/pseuds/Moores
Summary: "—Bueno— Prosiguió, sus dedos golpeaban suavemente el cristal. —, después de hoy las cosas serán diferentes. Si, muy diferentes, y yo… bueno, notó que nosotros ya no seremos más enemigos. Nuestros bandos nos quieren muertos… Entonces, ¿qué somos ahora?— ¿Cómo que qué somos? Amigos, por supuesto, siempre hemos sido amigos, solo que siempre quisimos guardar apariencias.El Ángel hizo una O con los labios en sutil sorpresa. Apuro de nuevo el trago, y la desilusión brilló en esos ojos oscuros. Crowley notó todo eso a detalle, dándose cuenta de que Aziraphale esperaba otra clase de respuesta."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Nuestro bando

**Author's Note:**

> Contenido Erótico  
> Escrito en la madrugada, perdón si no tiene mucho sentido.  
> Pues, eso. Gracias si lo lees!

“Nuestro Bando”

La tienda de libros ya no existía, así que lo más lógico ahora, que el fin del mundo había dejado de ser, fue ir al departamento de Crowley. Claramente el lugar no se trataba de su habitual departamento. Un ser como él, siempre tenía más de un plan. Incluso tenía algunas plantas, pero estaban algo descuidadas comparadas con las de su departamento principal. Eso era mejor que la calle. El demonio observó al ángel que entró al departamento con cierto recelo, una costumbre propia del rubio cuando estaba frente al "enemigo", aunque ellos ya no eran enemigos, ni mucho menos. Aun así, el demonio decidió ignorar ese hecho, cerrando la puerta con gentileza y sus pies lo llevaron a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Por Satán, de verdad lo necesitaba… ¿estaba bien decir esa expresión ahora que era un traidor? No, no iba a pensar en tecnicismos, no mientras se servía un poco de whisky.

—Ángel. — Le llamó, el rubio volvió los ojos algo sorprendido al ser interrumpido, soltando una pequeña hoja de lo que alguna vez fue una oponente planta ornamental.

Al ver el whisky, soltó un suave "oh", y asintió a la invitación. El pelirrojo sirvió dos vasos entonces. Tan solo unas horas antes habían estado en presencia de Adam, el anticristo (vaya nombre, pensó Crowley, entre divertido e irónico); frente al mismísimo Satán y, obviamente, sus jefes directos: Gabriel y Belzebub. Tan solo unas horas antes, ellos dos se habían vuelto los traidores más reconocidos -y quizás los únicos- del cielo e infierno. Vaya fama.

Aziraphale, aquel ángel de rubio cabello, soltó un suave suspiro al sentarse en el banquillo de la barra. Su espalda derecha, sus labios apretados. Sus dedos, ligeramente regordetes, acariciaron el borde frío del vaso de whisky, mirando aquel líquido oscuro. No apresuró el trago, incluso parecía indeciso de beberlo. El demonio pensó en bromear sobre envenenamiento o algo así, pero solo bebió su propio trago a fondo, y se sirvió otro.

Dentro de sí, sabía que Aziraphale estaba procesando todo el día ocurrido. Técnicamente él habría pecado, por lo tanto, él era un traidor… y bueno, la última vez que alguien fue llamado traidor, se crearon los demonios. Sabía, aunque no lo expresaba, lo que la mente de aquel ángel estaba tratando de adivinar: En qué momento dejaría de ser lo que era, para volverse igual que él. Un golpe duro, y humillante, para un principado.

—De caer, ya hubiera pasado, ángel. Tranquilo— De nuevo, el aludido pareció sorprendido, saliendo del ensimismamiento en que se estaba sumergiendo sin más. Los ojos oscuros de Aziraphale se fijaron en el delgado rostro del demonio.

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó, genuino, pero casi de inmediato pareció razonar. Dio una risita nerviosa, negando con una mano. —Oh, no, querido. No es eso lo que pensaba.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

Aziraphale, algo nervioso se removió en el asiento. Se humedeció los delgados labios con la punta de la lengua. Entonces apuró el trago por la garganta, Crowley le relleno el vaso. Un par de segundos siguieron a esa acción, de tal forma que el click del cristal contra cristal al servir, sonido bastante fuerte. El demonio temió que aquel ángel se arrepintiera de lo que ya estaba hecho porque, bueno, estaba hecho. No iban a poder corregir o cambiar nada.

—Bueno— Prosiguió, sus dedos golpeaban suavemente el cristal. —, después de hoy las cosas serán diferentes. Si, muy diferentes, y yo… bueno, notó que nosotros ya no seremos más enemigos. Nuestros bandos nos quieren muertos… Entonces, ¿qué somos ahora?

— ¿Cómo que qué somos? Amigos, por supuesto, siempre hemos sido amigos, solo que siempre quisimos guardar apariencias.

El Ángel hizo una O con los labios en sutil sorpresa. Apuro de nuevo el trago, y la desilusión brilló en esos ojos oscuros. Crowley notó todo eso a detalle, dándose cuenta de que Aziraphale esperaba otra clase de respuesta. Pero, ¿cuál? Sirvió para ambos otro whisky, mientras estruja su cerebro en pensar. A veces se sorprendía como después de tantos cientos de años, supieran tan poco uno del otro, si eran amigos… Cierto, tenían siglos de amigos.

Se quedaron en silencio, evitaban mirarse a la cara. La nueva realidad era un terreno oscuro, uno que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente como enfrentar. Antes al menos sabían que era cada uno, sabían que se suponía que debían de hacer… Ambos sabían a donde pertenecían. Pero ahora no era el caso, ahora el futuro era incierto, confuso, y sabía que era difícil asimilarlo después de siglos. Si, en el fondo era aterrador.

Cuando intento llenar el vaso del ángel una tercera vez, este le puso la mano. Sonreía nerviosamente, pero negó con la cabeza. Probablemente no quería ponerse ebrio, algo que en realidad no suponía un problema para ellos. Guardo el licor en su pequeña alacena que sobrevivió a los demonios irritados, pero bueno. Ese era otro tema. Los vasos se vieron limpiados mágicamente y fueron devueltos a su lugar en la cocina. Técnicamente no necesitaban dormir, pero era cómodo.

―Te mostraré donde vas a dormir.

― ¿Realmente somos amigos? ― La pregunta sonó lejana, pero sorprendió levemente a Crowley, que volvió a mirar al ángel.

Este le miraba con atención. Se levanto de aquella silla para acercarse al pelirrojo, observando cada rasgo de su rostro, de sus labios, de sus ojos. Una mano suave y delicada, como si realmente fuera un libro tan antiguo que pidiera romperse si era tocado, le retiró las gafas oscuras para ponerlas en la superficie de la cocina. Crowley se tensó, nunca antes había estado tan cercas de Aziraphale (no sobrio, al menos). Se quedo muy quieto mientras esas manos acariciaban con gentileza sus mejillas. Era más alto, pero se sintió intimidado por el hombre que se estiro para besarlo.

No era su primer beso, claro que no. Era un demonio, había tenido montones de besos, un montón de sexo… Pero NUNCA con ese ángel. No un beso con sabor a crepes, lento, con cierta ternura que le sorprendió un poco. Sus manos, de dedos largos, sujetaron suavemente la cadera del otro, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de eso. Porque sí, quería disfrutar demasiado de eso. ¿Desde cuando había deseado un beso de esos? Mentiría si decía cualquier fecha que no fuera aquel día en el paraíso, cuando fue cubierto de la lluvia por esas hermosas alas blancas… Mentiría si no dijera que desde siempre.

El beso se cortó, no porque necesitaran aire, se cortó solo para observarse los rostros. El ángel había cambiado, había algo diferente en saberse libre de sus jefes, del plan inefable… Volvieron a besarse, no con ternura esta vez. Demasiado tiempo esperando de repente iba a explotar. La espalda de Crowley golpeo la superficie, un jadeo escapo de sus labios con ese pequeño golpe, y el ángel aprovecho para empujar la lengua en su boca. Tembló, poco propio de un demonio… Pero al diablo, ya nadie esperaba nada de él. No tenía que impresionar a nadie.

Con un empujón, sintiendo las manos de Zira sobre su trasero, lo guío por el pasillo hasta la habitación principal, donde una cama matrimonial esperaba, fría pero limpia. Lista para ellos. Su cuerpo cayó con un suave golpe en el colchón, y jadeo mirando como el otro respiraba aceleradamente. Sus cuerpos eran mortales, y respondían como tal, así que el rubio tenía son notable sonrojo que contrarrestaba con su sonrisilla, una que Crowley solo había visto mientras escogía un platillo o tomaba un libro nuevo.

El rubio se quitó el saco que acabo en el suelo, le siguió la chaqueta del demonio. Los besos siguieron, esta vez en la cama, con el rubio deslizando perezosamente las manos por los costados delgados del otro, buscando algún borde por donde deslizarse para tocar la piel ajena. Se detuvieron los besos en los labios, para luego deslizarse suavemente por el cuello delgado, la piel fue saboreada con una diminuta mordida. El jadeo de Crowley fue música para el ángel.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si el ángel era virgen, porque su actitud al momento no parecía la de un virgen. Parecía saber exactamente donde tocar, donde morder, como deslizar los dedos sobre la piel blanca. Sintió los dedos que sujetaron su cinturón, para deslizarlo fuera, a la par que las rodillas del rubio empujaron bajo los muslos de Crowley, de tal manera que las largas piernas del demonio quedaron sobre esos muslos gruesos. La cadera quedo levantada, y el trasero de Crowley quedo sobre la entrepierna de Aziraphale. Se sonrojo, algo que le sorprendió, al sentir el bulto medio duro contra sus nalgas.

El cinturón acabo en el suelo. El par de manos se deslizo por su vientre hasta su pecho, abriendo los botones para poder ver el pecho delgado, que subía y bajaba rápidamente por los jadeos de placer del pelirrojo. De nuevo fue besado en los labios, besos que bajaron por el cuello hasta el pecho, donde los dientes del rubio apretaron su pezón en una mordida juguetona, arrebatándole un gemido de placer. Siguió consintiendo aquellos pezones, o quizás divirtiéndose con las pequeñas mordidas que arrebataban gemidos y jadeos; y sus manos deslizaron los pantalones levemente hasta los muslos delgados, para dejar libre aquel miembro.

Si bien, Aziraphale era virgen, no era idiota. Había leído suficiente porno para saber exactamente como deslizar la lengua por el vientre de Crowley para hacerlo temblar y gemir, coronando la sensación con un poco de su aliento caliente en la punta rosada de aquel pene. Dar sexo oral era cosa de practica (de la cual carecía), pero se podía sentir orgulloso de haber leído cientos de libros donde se hablaba del tema, como el Kamasutra que incluía una serie de pasos sobre como hacerlo. No iba a usar precisamente esa serie de pasos, pero alguna idea tenía. Retrocedió un poco para poder tener espacio para maniobrar entre las piernas de Crowley, para comenzar la labor.

Inició lento, lamiendo suavemente los testículos de Crowley, sorprendido por la cantidad de vello púbico rojo que encontró (nunca antes había notado nada de eso, porque ni siquiera había prestado gran atención a su propio pene), observando cada tanto el rostro completamente rojo del demonio, que parecía sorprendido y complacido a partes iguales. La lengua caliente se deslizo desde el centro de sus testículos hasta la punta, donde comenzó a dar vueltas sobre la superficie, retirando la capucha con la lengua.

Crowley no daba crédito a nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero mierda que se sentía bien. Se pregunto si en realidad habían muerto frente a Satanás, pero prefirió disfrutar y luego preocuparse. Estiro ambas manos para sujetar los cabellos rubios, enrollando suavemente sus dedos entre los cabellos, para hacerlo meter aquel miembro en la boca. Aziraphale fue obediente, abrió la boca y lo recibió por completo, comenzando a seguir el ritmo que le era marcado. Claramente, respirar no era una preocupación, mientras recibía embestidas cada vez mas fuertes hasta el fondo de su boca, lo que le provoco un par de arcadas y dejo sus ojos llorosos mientras se apoyaba en la cama. No lo detuvo, quería eso, quería ver a Crowley así de complacido, su cara tenía un rojo delicioso.

Entonces lo sintió, el extraño y particular sabor del semen ajeno, no pudo tragarlo. Era la primera vez que sentía ese sabor y lo tomo desprevenido, así que saco aquello de la boca, sintiendo aquel espeso y muy caliente liquido salir de su boca, escurriendo por su mentón. Se limpió con una mano, observando al demonio que se quedo tendido levemente en la cama, jadeante y rojo. La imagen le resulto tan erótica que su pene tembló.

El resto de la ropa acabo en el suelo, Crowley ahora era obediente de nuevo, jadeante mientras se besaban, mientras se aferraba a los hombros blancos del rubio, gimiendo sobre sus labios al sentir la invasión de aquel pene dentro de él, ni siquiera noto cuando Aziraphale se acomodo para penetrarlo, solo pudo sentir el placer de tenerlo dentro. Las manos del rubio sujetaron suavemente las nalgas del pelirrojo para hacerlo mover suavemente la cadera, comenzando con el vaivén propio de aquello.

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación, quejidos cuando el ángel golpeaba más fuerte dentro de aquel demonio, que soltó esos hombros para darle libertad sobre su cuerpo, y aferro sus manos a las sabanas de seda. Los ojos amarillos brillaban de lágrimas de placer, que comenzaban a escapar cada que ese pene golpeaba su próstata, enviando una fuerte ola de placer en cada ocasión. Sabía que iba a terminar pronto, el sexo nunca duraba tanto, pero la forma en que el ángel lo miraba, esa expresión en su rostro lo ponía más caliente.

Cuando finalmente acabo, cuando ese calor lo lleno y una parte de Aziraphale se quedo dentro de él, fue acompañado de par de embestidas que sacudieron no solo la cama con su fuerza, sino que la pared se estremeció. Crowley gritó por la fuerza en que fue embestido, y sintió un beso profundo, tan profundo que sus dientes chocaron. Fue algo incomodo, pero el placer suprimía cualquier incomodidad. Se besaron, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo, mientras la semilla se depositaba en él, y finalmente el rubio salió lento de su trasero, jadeante sobre sus labios.

Se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, los cuatro ojos miraban al techo, jadeantes. Poco a poco el calor bajo, los jadeos se detuvieron, y finalmente se atrevieron a mirarse. Años, años para eso… y se dieron cuenta, que, de alguna manera, no estaban listos. No para eso, aunque estaban seguros que no iban a separarse uno del otro.

Ver eso en los ojos del ángel, provoco una pequeña punzada de dolor en su corazón, pero no hizo más que sonreír suavemente. Se movió perezoso, apoyando la mejilla en el pecho del rubio, y cerro los ojos lentamente. El rubio se tensó, pero termino por acariciar suavemente la cadera ajena, volviendo a mirar al techo.

―Solo somos nuestro propio bando, ¿está bien? Yo puedo esperar para algo más― Susurró Crowley, escondiendo levemente sus ojos del otro. Aziraphale estaba seguro de que le había lastimado.

―Gracias, querido.

**Author's Note:**

> Por cierto, cree un facebook donde también estaré compartiendo los textos que vaya escribiendo. Los esperó! (Me encuentran como YoMoores)


End file.
